Forbidden Love
by Elemeffayoh
Summary: This is a story about a princess and a pauper.They have a relationship but the king the princesses father doesn't approve. He sends assassins to kill the pauper. Few years later the Princess is about to get married. Remaking this Story i realized it sucks
1. Meeting of A Princess and Pauper

A/N: Just like I promised. I' remade this story into a better and detailed story. I hope.

Chapter 1: Pauper meets Princess

It was a dark and stormy night at the Castle known as Konoha. In the central part of town was huge mob with pitch forks and torches screaming and hollering "Kill the demon!" You see humans… Humans were afraid of the unknown and they will think what they must. In front of the mob was a boy about seven or eight. He was wearing ragged clothing his spiky hair was all dirty filled with all kinds of trash and dirt. His face was dirty as well cuts and dirt stains plastered all on his face. He had whiskers that made him seem like an animal a fox or dog of some sort. The things that stood out from his facial features were his eyes. His ocean blue eyes.

You see most of the villagers considered this boy a monster. They beat him, starved him, and tortured him. Today was no different. Except for the fact that today was his birthday. Oh how he detested this day. The beatings were far worse this day than any other day.

"Get the demon!" screamed one of the villagers as they continued to chase him. The boy kept on running never looking back fearing for his life. He ran as fast as he could into the woods hoping they wouldn't follow him. Unfortunately his please weren't hurt at all. They followed him into the dark abyss of the forest. He hid in the hollow trees waiting for the right moment to come out.

After a few minutes of searching the villagers got tired and all went back into the safe and warm fortitude of Konoha. He sighed seeing how he narrowly escaped once again. He then slide down the tree holding his sides his eye lids getting heavy as he let out a big yawn.

"Never… doing… that again…" he said to himself as he slowly drifted to sleep.

**Few Hours Later**

He groaned as he shielded his eyes from the sun's ray. He slowly got up stretching and yawning looking around him. It seems he had slept in the forest. Again. He sighed as he took off his shirt walking over to the river disposing of his shirt showing off his well built body. Unlike most children in the village who wanted to be a knight and such he had no interest in that. He had always dreamed of being a ninja. He looked up to the Assassins in the village. They were the closest things to ninja he could ever find. As soon as he was done washing his face and clothes we went back on the path to Konoha hoping today would be better than usual.

Little did he know his prayers would be answered.

**A Few Miles Behind**

She was officially bored. Sitting in a carriage for six hours straight with no one but her butlers wasn't her idea of fun. She was looking out the window carriage bored her purple bangs falling into her eyes. Her chestnut colored eye filled with boredom as a small frown marred it ways onto her angelic face. All of a sudden she was thrown to the other side of the carriage as the carriage was suddenly halted to a stop.

She got up growling with annoyance as she got out of the carriage even though she didn't like being a princess doesn't mean she can't act like one at times.

"What the f-"she was halted as she stared at the boy in front of her. His blonde hair glistening in the wind his charming smile and those whiskers. It made him look oh so cute. Though the thing that stood out the most was his ocean blue eyes. She could just stare into them all day and get lost.

Naruto then turned to them with a cheeky grin. "Sorry…?"

**Moments Later**

"So you're telling me... you were chased all the way out here? By your own village?" she asked him staring at him up and down quirking an eyebrow. He nodded and continued to stare out the carriage window not comfortable with her gaze on him. He then turned around.

"Um can you stop staring at me like that?" he asked politely. She blushed slightly and looked away.

"Sorry… it's just that I have never seen any other children unless they were tou-san's nakama"

"What do you mean?" he asked with interest in his tone.

"Well you see I'm a princess… and I really can't get out much due to my father's over protectiveness." At that Naruto jumped all over place in the cart with stars in his eyes.

"Sugoi! You're a princess!" he practically shouted. She giggled at his antics. With that they felt the vehicle come to a halt and Naruto hopped out of the vehicle and helped her out.

"After you hime-chan~" he said in a sing song voice. She smiled and took his hand and got out of the carriage.

"Why thank you" she said giggling. He then gave her a mock bow making her giggle more. After she was done with her fits of laughter she turned to him giving him a sad smile.

"It seems like this is where we part…"

"Naruto" He said abruptly.

"What?"

"My name is Naruto." She smiled once more that day and kissed him on his cheek.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun" she said walking towards her castle leaving him stunned holding his cheek. He then shook his head shaking off the shocked expression and yelled out to her seeing as how she was half way there already.

"What's your name!"

"Yuugao!" she hollered back. He let a small smile slip on his face.

"Yuugao-chan…" he whispered to himself as the wind blew. Little did he know meeting the purple haired princess had changed his life from that moment on.


	2. Years Go By and So does Death

**Chapter 2: Years Go By and So does Death**

It was bright and full of life this morning. The birds were chirping, the villagers were chatting among each other, and our blonde hero has not been chased once this morning for he was on the rooftops practicing being a ninja. He couldn't keep his mind off the girl- no angel he saw last night. Could it be that he was in love? No no he can't be in love… Not ever since that happened. He would never let anyone get harmed for his sake no more. He continued to watch the townsfolk for awhile and a few minutes later he hopped over the roofs. As soon as he left from that rooftop a carriage the same one from yesterday rolled in. As soon as it halted out came the purple haired beauty from the day before stepped out of the carriage. She sighed once again she couldn't sleep at all. The blue eyed boy was on her mind all. She shook her head off of such thoughts. As soon as she was snapped out of thought she noticed the people were bowing.

"Now, now no need to bow to me" she said in polite tone to which they nodded. "Now I have come to this here village to ask you some questions." They nodded once more. "Do you know of a boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, and whiskers on his cheek" as soon as she asked them this the villagers went quiet.

"Well? Your future queen has spoken! Are you going to answer her or not!" demanded a knight as he pulled his blade out of his sheathe. The villagers were now shaking in fear as the protector pulled his weapon on them. The princess put a hand on the knight's shoulder reassuring him.

"So where is the young boy" she asked once more. With that they told her of the boy and his where abouts which was in an old rundown farm located near the outskirts of town. Just as they were about to leave an anonymous person spoke from the crowd.

"Beware of the demon…" though she heeded his warning hesitantly as she walked into the carriage.

**With Naruto**

He was slid down the rope and gently jumped into the pile of hay lying down. He sighed contently as he closed his eyes. Nothing went wrong today. Just as he thought that he heard some hooves stop and people chattering outside. Naruto slowly got up and jumped onto the highest beam watching the children as they entered. There were four of them. The first one was a female she had white hair that seemed if compared to snow her hair would've been brighter. She had a blue dress that had floral designs on it. Her violet eyes scanned the room in fear as she held onto one of the boys arm. The most noticeable feature about her was the blue hairpin in her hair.

The boy that she was holding onto was blushing slightly assuring her everything would be fine. He had a pair of brown pants on and a white t-shirt. He had brown hair but orange eyes. He had a posture of courage up but if you looked in his eyes he was just as scared as she was.

Next to them was another child this one had a bored look on his face. He had spiky red hair and piercing diamond white eyes that could be mistaken for a Hyuuga's. He had a stick for a cane as he walked. Naruto narrowed his eyes starring at his foot. He noticed he was limping he took note of that saving it for later.

Last was a male. He had silky black hair coal black eyes. His eyes scanned the room as he grabbed a pebble and quickly threw it at the window breaking it. Naruto then glared at the youth with vigorous annoyance. The boy had seemed to be the leader.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" asked the girl.

"Shut up Nyomi!" yelled the black haired boy. This only caused the girl to tear up as the other two glared at him.

"Way to be a meanie head Kio." Said the red haired boy. The brown haired boy consoled her as well as the red head.

"Can we go home now…Mitama-kun , Shiguro-chan" with that the two boys nodded walking out along with the white haired girl. Just as they were about to leave Kio ran in front of them.

"If you leave now… I'll tell you're kaa-san that you stole that pie." Said Kio making them all turn paling. Naruto then stared at the boy with a heated glared.

"So you wanna play like that huh?" he whispered. The others followed Kio as he walked around. Just as they were about to climb on the ladder to the platform it fell down scaring them all. They all looked around frantically. Nyomi stared up at the platform seeing the blond haired boy. Naruto told her to be quiet giving her a wink and vanished in a mere second. As soon as he vanished the other boys turned towards the exit and ran leaving the girl behind. As soon as the boys were about to make it to the door. A huge figure hopped down from the upper platform. He had red scaly skin. Gray hair going down his back with piercing yellow eyes that stared into their eyes. They were frozen in fear as the beast crept forward. As soon as the beast was in their face breathing down their neck they all ran from the entrance they came from.

As soon as they left the "monster" went up into smoke revealing Naruto holding his side as he laughed. The girl was confused as she heard this laughter she looked behind her to see a boy around her age with. He had golden locks and ocean blue eyes that she could stare into all day. Though she noticed the whiskers on her cheek. This was the demon of Konoha! Though he didn't seem as bad as her mother described.

"Man that was good!" he said as he wiped his tears away. He then felt a hand on his shoulder an he jumped in fright. He turned around to see the girl… what was her name… Naomi… Nikama?... Nyomi! That's right.

"Um you should head home…" he said in a whisper as he backed away. She then grabbed his hand forcing him to stop. With that she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you…" she whispered to him as she walked out of the barn catching up with the three boys. As soon as she left another uninvited visitor came.

"Oh great more kids…" he said with that he turned around ready to yell at them to get out but he noticed it was Yuugao and stood the calmly with a small smile on his face. Their eyes met each others and they smiled. Yuugao broke the silence.

"Would you like to hang out…?" she asked. With that a very beautiful friendship began.

**5 Years Later **

The years went by and they both grew up. Naruto had grown to a height of 5'2. His golden blonde hair spiked every like a lions mane untamed. He wore a black t-shirt and blue jeans with a pair of tabi boots. His ocean blue eyes no longer held pain and hatred either it held love, kindness and determination. The hime changed him in every way. Now every time he walked down the street the girls would have stars in their eyes like he was a famous celebrity or something like that.

The Hime also known as Yugao also changed dramatically. Her hair purple silky hair had grown all the way down to her back. Her outfit still didn't change though since her father wouldn't allow it. She wore a white kimono with purple sakura petal on it. Her chestnut eyes were darker now. Not only that but now every guy was on her like a dog with a bone. Though every time they asked her out she said she is already in love with someone. This confuses Naruto every time she says it.

This was the 100th rejection today. Naruto was trying to figure out who she was talking about as they were walking towards the sakura tree to watch the sunset as they always do. As they arrived Naruto's brain was dead his brain was worn out he couldn't think about anyone she loved. Yuugao giggled at him. Naruto had enough.

"AAAAHHHH" he shouted in frustration.

"What's the matter?" Yugao faked knowing what was wrong with him.

"Who is this guy that you said you love?" Naruto asked about to pull his hair out. Yugao moved in closer.

"Do you really want to find out?" she asked huskily whispering in his ear. Naruto was red by now and only nodded dumbly. She moved in closer and planted a kiss on his lip sliding her tongue across his lips asking for entrance was shocked but he still granted her wish. That was when the sun started to set. The spy that the king was watching them and reported to the king immediately.

**With the King**

The king was sitting upon his throne playing with his hair also thinking about his wife. His daughter looked so much like her. He wanted to protect her till the day he died but that wouldn't happen soon he was fifty years old and need to pass the throne down to his blood. His daughter of course. But that wouldn't happen unless she was married. He knew she was in love with and when she told him. He would kill him and act as if it was an assassin. All perfect he thought. _'Oh when will the day co-' _his thoughts were interrupted as the door was broke down and his spy came tumbling on his ass.

"This better be good" the King threatened gritting his teeth.

"Hai it is" the king nodded and he continued "your plan should start now she just revealed to him that she loved him sir." At this the king laughed evilly.

"Send Kakashi and Zabuza in." Demanded the king and with that the spy left and went to get the famous Copy Cat Ninja and the Demon in the Mist. 5 minutes later the Copy Cat came in reading an orange book called Icha Icha Paradise: Stranded and the D.O.T.M. were standing there holding his zanbatou in his right hand. They weren't paying attention so the king sent a kunai towards them. They defected it with ease and looked up at the king and got serious.

"You're Mission is to kill Naruto Uzumaki" at this the 2 men had the same thought 'Man what did the kid do to deserve this?' secretly they both like the kid for his determination and strive to go on.

"I want this done quickly as possible got it?" the King asked. They nodded and vanished within a second.

**With Naruto**

He was walking home after he took his lover home. He smiled when he thought of her. Then he heard something rustle behind him. He turned around and saw nothing so he kept walking but at a faster pace. He heard it again this time he saw two men both has weapons in their hands. Now he panicked he ran towards the forest and ran daring not to look back. He stopped and looked around he was gonna die. He then backed away fearfully and saw water at the bottom no rocks. He smiled at the two shinobi and said "Tell that king of yours when I come back he'll die by my hand and his daughter will be my wife" and fell backwards shocking the two assassins of the king.

Kakashi and Zabuza looked shocked and ran towards to look at the cliff to see nothing but the waves clashing against the rocky cliff walls. Unbeknownst to them Naruto was water running his way to his hidden place where he had stashed his scrolls and other ninja material that he stole from the king's castle and vault.

With that the commoner began to train and protect his koiishi, his hime.

**Well. I redid the chapter not much changed I think lol. Tell me what you think. By that I mean review. :|**** I'm serious. :]**


	3. Clans, Training, and One Hellova Spar

**"Yo" Demonic Talking aka Kyuubi**

"Wassup Kyuubi" Normal Talking

_**"Not much you?"**_**Kyuubi thinking**

_"Bah Paperwork" Thinking to self _

**Chapter 3: Training and Unleash the Power Within **

As Naruto arrived to the island he fell on face first exhausted. The last thing he saw when he fell unconscious was the moon shining upon the glistening water. He then felt heat of the sun on his face forcing him to awaken from his slumber.

"Uhhhhgg" he groaned as he spit out a mouth full of sand and shells. He stood up and dusted himself and took an observation around him. Beautiful trees swaying in the wind, clear water, and a mermaid. Yep this had to be the island. He then took a glance around everything seemed normal. If this was any other person they wouldn't suspect anything but Naruto wasn't any other person. Naruto made a ram sign closed his eyes and said "Kai" and all that beautiful scenery had vanished in its place was not just an even more beautiful scenery but a total of ten huts and each of them had an insignia on them. One of them was a pink sakura tree, another one was a red white blue fan, the next one were two red fang like triangles, after that was a swirl, another was a bug, followed by white eyes, a sign that seemed like a cancel sign, and then the next was a brain, The last one stood out the most it was a white swirl with red out linings.

"So the legendary clans weren't a myth after all" the blonde spoke to himself. As he started to move towards the homes, shurikens were flying towards him at an unimaginable speed. Naruto could not deflect them so he had to force himself to dodge. As soon as he dodged a dragon made of wind and thunder flew at him giving him no time to retaliate. He quickly slammed his palm into the ground quickly forcing his chakra into ground as a wall of earth rose from the ground shielding him from the devastating attack. The wall stopped the incoming attack making the teen sigh in relief that was before he felt a kunai press against his throat and then he smiled and said "Boom" and with that he exploded sending the figure holding the kunai flying. When he landed the kunai embedded itself in the figures hands making him grunt in pain. He then looked up and saw the jinchuuriki creeping towards him. As soon as the jinchuuriki loomed over the assaulter they dispersed in a cloud of smoke. He then heard clapping from behind him.

He turned to see a man wearing a mask that represented the dragon. He slowly pulled his mask to the side of his face to reveal a slender clear face. He had ocean blue eyes and golden locks just like the kitsune jailor but his hair was a darker shade of yellow making it seem actually golden than yellow. Also the streaks of black highlight made him look more badass so Naruto thought. He had a scroll holder that held four scrolls. The scroll holder acted as a belt which was fastened on his waist. The man had a pair of weapons strapped upon his back. One had a pitch black scabbard with the kanji for Kuro inscribed upon them the sword was very plain if you didn't count the ruby diamond embedded in the hilt of the katana. The ruby gave off the most extinguishing glow ever. His other blade had a white sheath and the kanji Shiro on it. It had a like the other one it was also dull but the opposite color gem it was a sapphire gem in the black cloth covered handle. When they were put together they were yin and yang.

"Good job otouto you've defeated a kage bunshin that was made up of twenty-five percent of my power. You're getting better…"

"**Shaji** Hiro-nii-san" said Naruto as he looked up at his brother. Hiro was the one that helped him through thick and thin. Sure he wasn't there for him as a kid but he made up for it teaching him the way of the shinobi. As well as telling him about their heritage, their parents, and his burden. Hiro was one of his precious people. He would die for him. Hiro just looked at him and gave a toothy grin. Then out of the bushes came another shinobi and started to throw kunais at both of them.

"You bastards had me worried sick ya know that?!" yelled the female figure. She had amber eyes that matched with her navy blue hair which she had in a ponytail. She had on standard shinobi gear. A shinobi shozuku. Though it was a little bit tweaked. Instead of closed toe tabi boots she wore open ones giving her feet air to breath. Special jounin trousers with bandages which fasten at the ankles, and instead the jacket that was tucked in she had cut the sleeves as well part that was suppose to be tucked in exposing her midriff. She had metallic black arm guards as well. The two trained killers cowered as she kept on rambling. Getting tired of her ranting the blonde haired teen spoke.

"Okay, okay I think we get Kyoko-chan so chillax" Hiro said putting his hands in his pockets. Just as she was about to scream at the teen he quickly place a figure upon her lip telling her to be quiet as he gently brushed his lips against her own making her melt into the kiss. Naruto just rolled his eyes. After they were done kissing Kyoko went back to watch the Legendary Clan houses with a dreamy look upon her face. Naruto told Hiro his story and Hiro's frown deepened.

"It seems as its now the time to act on revolting against that old fart. I'm coming along with you when you go back and there is nothing you can do about it. You will get your right and become the Hokage or _King_ as they say." Hiro said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Also from what I heard you ran from two jounin level ninja and your special jounin level. Tsk, tsk, tsk, your skills are lacking and you know what that means don't you? If you can't you better get to a level where no one will beat you. Or else... Time to up your training. Make as much kage bunshin as possible." Hiro demanded.

Naruto did as told and now the field was filled with five hundred clones.

"Okay twenty five of you work on our clan jutsu. Twenty five more for your chakra control,three hundred of you work on the Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Hyuuga clan jutsu. The rest of you work on the legendary Goken and my Ryuuken. ." Hiro said as he went to talk with his beloved.

**With Hiro**

Hiro then slowly entered his home quietly hoping on sneaking upon his beloved only to fail as he heard the floor squeak making him flinch slightly as he turned around searching for her. He sighed in relief as he didn't see her. Just as he was about to find her she glomped him pushing him onto the floor with him on the bottom. She smiled at him blushing slightly. He smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Kyoko-chan?" Hiro asked as he now sat up with her leaning against him.

"Yes Hiro-kun?" Kyoko replied.

"We're going back to Konoha and finally putting it back in its true state. I don't want you to come caus-"he was interrupted as he put a finger on his lips to hush him.

"I'm coming no matter what you say Hiro-chan you know that." She said with a sweet smile though it seemed blood thirsty at the same time. At that Hiro just sweat dropped.

**With Naruto**

He was meditating while his clones were doing all the work. You see meditating clears your mind and makes your chakra reserves and path ways bigger. It also helped with his chakra control along with breaking underwater. As soon as he mHe then ended up in a sewer-ish like place. He then headed down the hall/sewer and saw yellowish pipes. When he arrived he saw 2 big red glowing eyes staring at him. It told him to come closer all Naruto did was step forward and then the thing tried to swipe at Naruto but the cage it was in was holding it back and Naruto just stood there and didn't even flinch.

"Done yet kyuubi?" He asked with a smile and amusement in his voice.

"**So gaki you do know about the great and mighty Kyuubi." **Said Kyuubi in his high and mighty voice. Naruto just groaned. Great another conceded person. Er… thing.

"**Anyways that's not why I called you here I called you here to give you a blade." **He saw Naruto's look of confusion and continued.** "I'm willing to give you my blade to kill that worthless flesh bag you called King." **He saw Naruto's grin and smirked and continued with his speech.** "It his fault I'm in here and I want him dead and if its my blade that takes his head I technically kill him."**Kyuubi said in a voice that was stating it as a matter of fact. He gave his jailor the blade. It was giant slab of red stone it had kanji's on it though he couldn't under stand it. **"The blade will unlock its true form in due time gaki! **with that Naruto was slowly receding from his mind. As soon as he was about to leave the demon threw a scroll out and told him it was a Kenjutsu scroll for the "Kitsune Kiba" kata.

**"Now leave I need my slumber puny mortal."** Kyuubi said as he sent a wave of demonic chakra to push him out of his sub consciousness and out of his mind back to his consciousness.

Hiro arrived to see an unconscious Naruto with a huge red stoned blade that was said to be a myth but hey everything on this island was a myth and turned to be real. Hiro looked upped towards the sky and "Tou-san I promise I will look after Naruto for you don't you worry when I'm done he will be the man that you would've wanted him to be." Hiro said as tears started forming in his eyes as he thought he saw the clouds turn in the shape of his parents Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. Little did he know the blonde was slowly but groggily waking up.

"Hey Nii-san its ok we'll see them one day." Naruto said as he seen his big brother like this many times. Hiro just nodded and wiped his tears away then asked him for a spar.

Then out of Nowhere Kyoko just stepped out and said "I want a good clean fight Hajime!"

They rushed at each other. Blow after blow black after block nothing happened so then they both jumped back not even tired. Then Hiro asked Naruto "Let's turn it up a notch kiddo" and they both took off their weights. Naruto his weight tags, chakra cuffs, and gravity seals. While Hiro his vest, gravity seals and chakra cuffs. Then they blurred at each other with suck speed that could give a seasoned jounin a run for their money. Hiro took a swipe at Naruto with his **Kaze Tsume Konbi Ryuu's Kiba (Wind Claw Combination Dragon Fang) **Naruto saw this moment as to use his sword and pulled it out and attempted to slash Hiro across the chest but Hiro side stepped and sweep kicked Naruto making him fall to the ground and sending the sword in the air which embedded itself in the ground. Hiro then pulled out Kuro out of its sheath and its blade was pitch black glistening in the sun. He quickly rushed towards Naruto about to stab him when Naruto's quick reflexes kicked in forcing himself to roll out of the way and grabbed the sword and point it at Hiro and started to swing his blade like crazy as he yelled "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!? THIS IS A FUCKING SPAR NOT LAST MAN STANDING!"

Hiro just smirked as he blocked and parried most of the younger siblings attack and said "Well…. If this was an enemy you would've have been dead and what about your precious Yuugao-hime she would've died by now. Pathetic otouto you'll never become Hokage at this rate everyone will be dead before you can save them!

"Shut Up…" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth. He knew his brother was telling the truth if this was the enemy he would've died. His Yuugao-hime would've died. Everyone he knew would've died.

"Everyone you care about will die, Tsunade, Jiraiya and Yuugao." Hiro stated as he put on his mask of hatred.

"Shut Up…"he said once more gritting his teeth he knew it was the truth but he wouldn't admit it.

"You will fail Naruto you're nothing but a demon!" said Hiro.

Now that broke Naruto right there his own brother calling him a demon but when he rushed at his brother he didn't see his brother he saw the villagers calling him names like demon, demon brat, scum, Kyuubi, Kyuubi-brat. The painful whispers, the glares, the beatings. He had enough he wouldn't stand it no more. No More!

Then Hiro went through five quick hand seals and yelled out **Soshi Fyu-Jon: Tomo kouyou: Ryuu Gekihatsu (Element Fusion: All Elements: Dragon's Outburst)**. A dragon made of all elements came out from nowhere with its claws ready and wings open flying towards the rushing Naruto with its jaws open ready to devour Naruto in Half.

Hiro knew he would have to unlock Naruto's demonic chakra sooner or later so why not now this is how he got his but it was worse. Hiro shuddered at the memory. Naruto then froze and it seemed as time around him stopped as well. He quickly looked around and noticed he was in his subconscious again. He then heard growling behind him He turned to see the prison that held the great demon back. Then he saw Kyuubi there looking at him with hatred in his eyes.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked clueless as usual.

"Kyuubi no Yokai!" Said Kyuubi sweat dropping at the cluelessness of his jailor.

"Riiiiiiiiggggghhhhht I knew that" was Naruto reply.

"Gaki we don't have time for this if you die. I die and if that happens the king will live before we get our revenge or well your justice! Now GO!" The great demon said sending demonic Chakra through the boy's body.

**Outside Conscious**

The dragon was just about to approach when a huge burst of Chakra disintegrated the dragon to nothing but chakra dust. Naruto was covered in wild purple chakra that took no shape at all. Naruto had on a feral look more animalistic. His hair longer and his hands were more like claws. His eyes were slitted like a demons eyes. His chakra was wild yet calm at the same time. He had killing intent that almost made Hiro fall to the ground and cry for his mom if Hiro never had ninja experience but he did soooo... with that Naruto dashed at Hiro.

Hiro looked up and put on his black fingerless gloves. He had to calm down Naruto or else Naruto would demolish this island and everything on it.

**A/N: Yeah I remade it. Kinda I think it's a little better now. A lot more better than how it was before if you ask me. Review peoples! Tell me what you think nao! Or DIE! :]**

**Dictionary**

**Shanji: Thanks **


	4. Brothers Fight and A Return

**Yo****" Demonic ****Talking**** aka Kyuubi**

"Wassup Kyuubi" Normal Talking

_**"Not much you?"**_**Kyuubi thinking**

_"Bah Paperwork" Thinking to self _

**A/N: ****Yo**** welcome this is the real chapter ****xD**** and if you already left a review on chapter 4 my bad I should've took off the chapter before. Anyways the Battle of Brothers Begin. Spoilers: Naruto will get Hiro to show his true powers. Oh yeah I might make an OC story filled with all my OC it's gonna be after Naruto becomes hokage.**

_Previously on F.L.: _

_**Outside Conscious**_

_The dragon was just about to approach when a huge burst of Chakra disintegrated the dragon to nothing but chakra dust. Naruto was covered in wild purple chakra that took no shape at all. Naruto had on a feral look more animalistic. His hair longer and his hands were more like claws. His eyes were slitted like a demons eyes. His chakra was wild yet calm at the same time. He had killing intent that almost made Hiro fall to the ground and cry for his mom if Hiro never had ninja experience but he did soooo... with that Naruto dashed at Hiro._

_Hiro looked up and put on his black fingerless gloves. He had to calm down Naruto or else Naruto would demolish this island and everything on it._

**Chapter 4: Family Fights and a Return **

Hiro was busy dodging the Naruto's that were flying at him. Hiro was covered in scratches but nothing fatal. Hiro was looking over at the mindless Naruto controlled by Kyuubi. _'Shit he looks like he was __ran__ over by a herd of Anbu at full speed and tossed into the butcher shop and- AH you know what fuck this I need to concentrate Dam it!'_ Hiro flashed threw some seals as he ran.

**"Doragon no Fuchi" (Dragon of the abyss) **and then the clouds turned black again. But this time a claw was piercing the cloud and then a ferocious roar was released from the beast. It was pitch black. Its scales were pitch black as well the claws were a metallic silver, it had a void of black eyes like hell you could say. He had huge wings that spread about 14 feet wide and 12 feet long. He let out another roar and then flew at Naruto with speed that could make Lee and Gai with five gates jealous.

Naruto being the idiot that he was even with the knowledge of a demon who lived through tons of battles rushed at the dragon roaring and forcing the kyuubi to give him more chakra which gave him two tales. The chakra now covered Naruto like a armor protecting a knight. It also took form of 2 tails swaying behind him like a fox. Hell he even had the ear like a fox. Hiro's eyes widened at two colliding. With this power they would blow up and be sent back. Hiro knew that the jutsu he had was taking a toll on his chakra. As long as it was out it was sucking out the chakra like a bee with nectar but more slowly.

"Awwww fuck" was all Hiro could say before he was blown away by the force of the impact that those two made. Hiro had to release the jutsu quick his reserves were about to be drained to at least mid jounin level. He just got up and dusted himself and looked at his gloves.

"Damn it they may be the best gloves I had I just hope they don't rip or else my seals won't be as powerful. " he said with a worried expression. Then it hit him like a mom spanking her kid. He then bit his thumb and summoned a dragon from the dragon summon scroll that he made.

**Flash Back**

Hiro was walking around the island bored he was stranded on this island. He was fighting Takashi and then he saw a flash of light and then he woke up here. He got up and looked at his raggedy clothes.

"Great my clothes are ripped, my wives I mean ex-wives dumped me for that damn Takashi, AN NOW IM FUCKING STRANDED ON THIS DAM ISLAND! What else could go wrong?" Hiro yelled out to the skies and whispered the last part. As soon as he said it thunder was heard and then it started to pour like there was no tomorrow. He had to find shelter quick or else he would be fucking wet. He then spotted houses with weird symbols he didn't even look he just ran to the closest house which the symbol was a dragon. He ran in and closed the door. When he entered he saw scrolled everywhere on the floor, the shelves, and well everywhere. Hiro just looked around and saw a clear spot and laid down looking out the sunroof that was installed there. He just sighed he was lost and didn't know how to get back to the castle just great. He then saw an image of Takashi smirking with his ex-wives around him smiling. He then got pissed and picked up the closest scroll and threw it at the wall.

He just stood up and sighed again. If he was gonna be here he might as well find out what the scrolls were about. He made ten kage bushin and told them to go read some scrolls and find some interesting things. He picked one up and it said "Caution: Only a person with a pure heart can open this Beware of Side Effects". Hiro just snorted ignored the precautions and opened it he was then blinded by another light. As soon as he opened he saw every man's dream. Not naked women making love to each other but gold, weapons, armor, and a book. He picked up the book and read the title "Dummies Guide to Making a Summoning Contract." He just sweat dropped and sighed. This was gonna be a loooooooong year.

**Flash Back Kai!**

Then out of the smoke came a snow white dragon with sky blue eyes, black talons, and white wings with black outlines with it. It had a white glow around it. It radiated courage and pride and femininity. It was Hiro's own personal summon and his favorite. The dragon turned its head and saw Hiro.

"Heeeeelllllo Hiro-kun what's going on?" the dragon said/asked seductively with a wink. Hiro just blushed and point at kyuubified-Naruto.

"Weeelll Yuki-chan you see I was trying to get Naruto to summon his tenant's chakra and I pissed him off and he got control over its chakra well more like it has control of him" He said with a nervous smile.

The dragon just laughed at him and said "So basically you're getting you're ass whooped by your little bro?"

Hiro just gave her a glare which she just shrugged off like it was nothing.

"Well if I'm going to fight I'm going to change into something more comfortable than this form." Akira said as she went into smoke. Out of the smoke came out a black haired beauty. She was wearing a blue armor that looked like ANBU armor. Had some jounin pants on with 2 kunai pouches one on her left hip the other on her other hip. She also had a katana on her back and a bo-staff in her hand. The bo-staff was nothing special. Just a white metallic bo-staff with seals on it. Her eyes were jade green like a gem a jade gem,(Idk?) Her skin was kinda pale but not pale like a ghost but still normal.

"Well then Hiro-kun if I don't come out alive I want you to summon me more often I get lonely in the summon world" Yuki said with a pout making Hiro blush and sweat drop at the same time.

With that she ran toward Naruto. Right when she was about to strike she jumped out of Naruto's view. Naruto looked around but then got whacked over his head. As she landed her jump with her bo-staff she whacked Naruto on his head. He just growled and swiped at her but only to hit the air. While he was busy swiping at her she disappeared and appeared behind him and swung her bo-staff in a combination as it started snow fell down hard and Naruto couldn't see. He was being nailed every so hard and fast it felt like bullets were hitting him. **(NO HOMO FOR YOU SICK MINDED PEOPLE!)** As the combo ended Yuki said.

**"Yuki Tama Rendan" (Snow Bullet Combo)** the technique said it was bullets of snow but why you couldn't see it wasn't because of the snow it was because of the seals on her staff. You see it wasn't hurting anything on the outside but the inside. She was freezing his nerves and muscles so he couldn't move. It wasn't also paralyzing him but also damaging him cause it cause small holes in the nerves and muscles causing the muscles and nerves to slow down faster and faster putting him in shock so he won't die. Even with the demonic chakra flowing threw it he couldn't get up for about 10 minutes top.

"Well that should hold him now I have to be off now being queen means paperwork but feel the need to summon me anytime Hiroshima-sama" she said the last part huskily giving him a quick peck on the left before leaving. He was there staring out into nothingness. Then it hit him.

"Right, right I gotta use my seals." He then went through a series of hand seals and his hand glowed blue.

He then said **"Itsutsu Kyohaku Tsukai Gokuin" (Five star bearer Seal)**. Hiro made this seal after the first time he saw Naruto tap into the kyuubi's chakra at age 6. The seal took a lot of chakra away but if you were kage level it was now big deal. The seal was meant to keep the demon intact if it tried to contact or take control of its jailor it would be forced back deeper into the seal and quicken up the process of merging the demons chakra with the jailors chakra quicker. Making the demon die and go to Makai quicker.

With that Hiro gently places his hand on top of Naruto's seal and then five stars appeared outside the seal then glowing slightly it. After the glow died down Hiro picked Naruto up and smiled and said "One day little brother we'll find peace for sure I swear to you we will." With that they left unknowns to them they were being watched. As they were about to enter Hiro sensed the chakra and panicked slightly. 'Fuck there are at least 3 of them jounin level I wont have enough last long enough I only have about genin level reserves left.' As he was about to enter the house the figure stepped out to reveal a teen with red hair and onyx eyes.

"King-sama has requested us to kill the demon and it will be done not even the Yin Yang Shinobi can stop us." With that they charged Hiro opened the door and quickly threw Hiro on the floor. He quickly closed the door and quickly pulled out both of his Katana and charged Chakra into them. The katana's quickly changed the silver blades turned different colors. Kuro's blade changed to a pitch black blade with black chakra covering it and Shiro had a pure white blade with white chakra.

Hiro knew if he was gonna die he would at least protect his friends and family. Then the chakra took form of a fox and a dragon the ground underneath him had a yin yang symbol now and the world around the three jounin went black. They panicked slightly but calmed down but panicked again when they saw Hiro's chakra flaring and taking shapes of a dragon and a fox.

"This was a move meant for the king but I guess you three will do. Welcome to my Domain." He said with a rickety voice.

"You will die here and leave my Otouto and Hime alone I guarantee that. Now DIE!" he screamed making one blood clone and tossing him Kuro. The Clone chaged the blade with its chakra and yelled out

**"Gekido No Ryuu" (Rage of the Dragon)**

While Hiro yelled out **"Nakigoe no Kitsune (Cry of the Fox)**. The chakra of both blades took form of the animals. The clone took form of a Black dragon with red eyes and let out a ear piercing scream and Hiro's Fox did the same and then they rushed at opponents together merging with each other making a new animal a Black Fox with White Dragon wings and red eyes with a white tipped tail.

**"Otakebi no Kedamono" (Roar of the Beast)** then with that the beast ripped through the 3 fear filled jounin with ease leaving an exhausted as the jutsu wore out leaving a heap of headless bodies. Their bodies were torn apart left to nothing but scraps. He was then about to go in when he heard another rustle in the bushes. He turned to see more jounin but instead of three there were 10.

"So you the back up huh?" he said through his pants. They just nodded and pulled out their kunai and shuriken. _'So this is it huh a fitting ending for a shinobi Yuki-chan, Naruto, Tou-san, Kaa-san, and …Kyoko-chan I have failed you all'_ he thought sadly and waited for him to die. He waited longer but it didn't and he opened his eyes to see nothing but blood and body parts that look like they were ripped off. The intestine were hanging out the blood was every where the trees the grass hell they even had huge puddles of blood that could be passed of as lakes if you didn't look closely.

"Haha you should've seen the Look on your face man!" said the stranger that came out.

"Would you shut up for once?" said the other figure looking annoyed.

Hiro was looking at them closely and noticed they had a fire-ish kind of swirl on their clothing and his eyes widened and at that moment Kyoko came out and gasp. She had been asleep through all that gory FIGHT! Hiro then took that moment to ask.

"Kanai? Akitaka?" they both nodded and grinned. Well Kanai grinned while Akitaka gave the hell yeah kind of smirk.

**A/N: WHHHHOOOOOT 5 MORE DAYS TILL X-MAS BITCHES YEAH!!!!! And who are the new guys and how does Hiro know them?! I love my OCs. FIGURE OUT NEXT TIME ON F.L.! Oh yeah Merry X-Mas too  
**


	5. Reunion?

**Chapter 5: Reunion? **

As Naruto woke up he saw 2 figures in black cloaks and a weird emblem on their back. He also saw Hiro on the ground bleeding and panting. He was knocked out so Naruto didn't know what happened so he did what most trained ninja did. He ran towards them intending to give them a sweep kick and then beat the shit out of them. But what he didn't intend was for the guy to jump and avoid his sweep and dodge most of his attack like they were nothing. He was getting frustrated and looked towards Hiro for help. What he didn't know was Hiro was having cookies and tea with the cloaked man. While he wasn't paying attention the cloaked man took this time as an advantage. He disappeared. Naruto looked around frantically. 'Left, Right, Below, Above…' Then he felt the tip of metal.

"Behind you Kid." He said then sheathed his blade. Naruto looked at him in confusion. The man sensed this and said "Ah you don't remember me? Allow me to introduce myself" then he took of his sakkat and cloak off in a flash. There stood a man with Wild black hair (like Kiba's) and Ruby red eyes, Had a scar going vertically across his right eye. Red jounin shorts. Too his surprise he had 2 Hiate-te one sewn onto his forearm part of his sleeve with a symbol of a moon and the other on around his waist with the same emblem as the one on the cloak. He had on a black t-shirt with a picture of a white howling wolf indicating. Has Zanbatou strapped onto his back.

He stretched his arm out and said "Akitaka Ikimono or you can call me Aki" he said with a smirk as he saw Naruto's jaw dropped and ran towards him with tears filling his eyes.

"AKI-NII!" Naruto yelled him and tackled/glomped him. Then all of a sudden the wooden door of the house slammed opened and out came Hiro towel wrapped around his waist.

"Dammit keep it down. Kyoko just went back to sleep do you know what I had to do to get her to…" Hiro was interrupted as he was tackled into the ground by a brown blur.

"Hiro-kun!" yelled out Kyoko as she tackled him restraining his arms and legs which was embarrassing with his towel on I mean if you looked you could see his…. A laugh came from the doorway. There stood a guy with stunner shades on. Messy brown hair spiking in all directions, stunning blue jeans, Red muscle T showing off his 4 pack. He had pocky in his mouth. But what stood out the most was the head band it was the same as Akitaka's.

"Remember me kid" he said with an air around him filled with joy and confidence.

"No… who the hell are you" Naruto said looking at him if he was weird. Then the guy just face faulted. He then ran around screaming stuff like "You remembered Aki-baka but not me?!" "HOW CAN YO NOT REMEMBER ME?" then Hiro just laughed as he got up with a very red faced Kyoko.

"Chill Kanai-chan you're gonna scare him if you keep on doing that." Hiro stated. Kanai just sighed and said "Yeah you're Right."

Naruto took a moment to think and then all of a sudden he yelled out "YOU'RE THE KANAI?!?!"

Kanai just smirked and gave him the thumbs ups.

"You're nothing like what Hiro said you look like a loser!" Naruto yelled out causing Kanai's eye to twitch and he turned around with a murderous intent.

"Whaddya say gaki?"asked Kanai with a murderous intent in his eyes.

"Um… nothing Wifey-chan." (Cause Kanai means wife hehe sorry Kanai but i couldn't resist) Naruto said while smiling nervously. Then Kanai just broke out and chased him around the house throwing stuff at him from who knows where. As they continued their chase everyone else went inside. They sat at the table and had some pocky, tea, and cookies.

"So Aki what information did you get?" asked Hiro with his serious face on. Akitaka drew a folder from his shirt and passed them towards Hiro and Kyoko. They both read it and their eyes widened.

"WTF?!!" they both screamed out. They looked like they were gonna be burnt alive.

"How can this be?" asked Kyoko as she her trembled.

"Akatsuki is back and they are helping the king with world domination?!?" Hiro practically shouted.

"They are indeed. They plan to do it within 4 years." Akitaka replied watching the sun set. He clenched his fist then closed his eyes.

"We can't let them do that" Kyoko said with burning determination in her eyes.

"Indeed within those Four years we need to train Naruto to take down the King he may not look much but he is the Akatsuki leader! We also need to bring back the Onikage Gang!" Hiro said rising his head showing them he was serious. His left eye turn pure black and his right pure white no pupils or anything.

Just as they finished Naruto entered the house all bloodied and exhausted. Before he passed he said "Sadistic Wifey-chan" then Kanai entering smiling a blood thirsty smile. Everyone turned their attention to him and he looked at them blankly and said "What?"

Everyone just sweat dropped.

**With Yugao**

She was in her room crying day in and day out. After she heard the news about Hiro dying. She ran towards the forest where they first met. After that her father has been happy. He had been picking dates for her which she denied telling them she wasn't feeling good or maybe some other time. She could see through her father's scheme. He just wanted someone to take over the Throne. He was powerful but he was getting old. So he wanted his daughter's date to impregnate her. They tried things from talking trash to rape. But either way she didn't get impregnated thanks to her shinobi training (Or kunoichi).

Ever since then her father has also been getting strange visits from weird people in black cloaks with red clouds. Every time they came they had an aura of Blood an aura to kill. There were also 8 of them all the time. Also there was this weird pale guy. He looked like a pedophile but a snake pedophile. She has thought her father has boarded the gay train. Why you may ask?

**FlashBack**

_As Yugao was walking back home from her moping she came home and yelled out "I'm Home" she noticed no guards were there. 'Must be break time' she thought. But in her gut she knew something bad was happening._

_She went up and heard moans and groans. She walked faster. Then she stumbled upon the knight's locker room. (Who thought knights would need a locker room lol) when she entered she saw a sight that was the worse evil on the earth. Yaoi! A ninja with a musical note was ass raping the knight in the ass. (I'm terribly sorry but I think my eyes are gonna be blind forever. TT)._

_She ran out of the room quick and vomited. You see she was unlike many women. She was a pure straight women no need for yaoi or yuri. All she needed was her man. She ran towards the main hall where the throne was located. She then saw a guy with silver hair and glasses in some gay purple clothing doing but sex with a guard who was screaming in pain. While the king just sat there and watched in joy as if he wanted to be the one giving the but sex. (shudders I'm glad I ain't those knights)_

_Then next to the silver haired man was a man wear a gay white Yukuta with a purple rope. He had purple eye liner (I think that's right), yellow slitted eyes like a snake, he had a pale white face like the white snake (I forgot the name of the snake) he looked like a snake in all._

_"I have come to offer you a bargain a deal if you ssssssay ssssssooooo." The pale man said stretching the S sound making him hiss like a snake._

_"Oh what deal issssss thissss?" the king asked intrigued. Mimicking the hissing sound making Orochimaru glare at him._

_"Are you mocking the Great Orochimaru?" the Now known Orochimaru asked without the hissing sound._

_"Not at all I just thought it was you language so I tried to speak it as well." The King replied waving his hand in front of him trying to get Oro- what's his face to believe him. Orochimaru just waved him off and got back to the deal._

_"The Deal is I give you some land and Oto Troops-"he said pointing to the butt raping nin behind him. "if my son get to marry your daughter" at this Yugao ran out the room with more tears in her eyes she knew that her father doesn't give a flying fuck for her as long as he is powerful. But before she left she also heard._

_"And I also get to butt sex with you!" he said with a chibi victory pose. The king wasted no time getting out of his pants yelling lets go._

_That was the day she became scarred forever._

**End FlashBack**

She had to marry the general's son who was the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto described him as an ass also getting what he wanted just because he had the infamous Sharingan.

She thought he wasn't that bad until she saw him. She saw him in his emo wear. He was wearing all black. A black collared shirt and a pair of black paints to go along with it. Also the emo bands covering his emo scars marking him as an emo. He had a brooding expression and the girls around him were swooning over him like bees and honey. They had hearts in their eyes.

Just then Yugao's left eye twitched. She heard the rumors of the Uchiha being cute but this was absurd. He being cute and handsome was a lie. What Naruto said was true a gay emo fag.

**With Hiro**

Everyone was asleep he sneaked out to the Onikage clan house storage. When he got there he was greeted by traps. 'Fuck I forgot I put traps here to test my reaction skills' as he dodged some kunai and shuriken he somersaulted and grabbed the scrolled while dodging. Eventually the traps stopped and Hiro started to work on the seal. When he opened up the seal there was just the Onikage Emblem. He smirked and poured a shitload of chakra into it. Just then the seal started to glow a white color and glowed brighter. People with seals all over the world had their seals glowing. Then 10 clouds of smoke showed up.

The first figured that popped up was Kyoko she was in cloak with the Onikage Emblem on the back of her cloak glowing. She had a dual bladed scythe in her hand. He long brown hair was now in a bun. When she opened her eyes it had a spiral shape to it.

Next Was Akitaka full Onikage Attire. The black cloak with the sakkat. His hair was white instead of black. But what was in his hand was what was astonishing it looked like Zabuza's Zanbatou and Inuyasha's Tetseiga mixed. Next to him was a white furred wolf same color as Akitaka's Hair when in the moonlight.

Then the next figure was Kanai. He had the short sleeved version of the cloak and black cargo shorts on. Around his neck was a kunai shaped pendent. On his back were about 6 medium sized scrolls. He had Red Hair with black lightning like highlights. He wore a fingerless glove on the right hand.

The next figure had Long Black that reached her shoulder, Ice Blue eyes, Wears Jounin Pants (Like Kakashi) A White T-shirt and under there a white spaghetti strap, she wears a vest on top of that white T. She has 2 Weapon pouches on each side of her waist. That was on the inside of her cloak on the outside she wore Onikage Attire. She weird seals on her hands.

The Next Figure looked ruthless he had Silky Navy Blue Onyx Eyes he wears all Black attire like a true shinobi. He also had this weird pendent around his neck that he never takes off. He has a gigantic Zanbatou that rival the Seven Swordsmen. He had a look on his face that said don't fuck with me. On the Zanbatou was a giant insignia for the Onikage organization.

The next one looked like a peace maker than a fighter he wild white hair (like imagine Naruto's Hair style with Kakashi's hair color) onyx Eyes, wears a haori and a black hakama he wore geta (Japanese Sandals you known samurais') making him look like a samurai instead of a shinobi. On his haori was a gigantic insignia for the Onikage Organization. On his back was a bo staff.

The next guy looked like a guy that was born from hell. He Brown Hair (like Kankuro), Purple/Reddish eyes, Black cargo shorts, black ninja shoes, Black Vest, under the Vest is a Red Muscle T-shirt showing off his 4 pack. Headband sewn onto his right Bicep (like his shoulder like Shikamaru). Black Gloves with a Skull on it seeping out purple gas which looks like poison. Wears a trench coat with the same decal as the one on his glove except the symbol is his Back with Kanji's for Poison. Also wears a mask to hide his face doesn't matter if it is a face mask, Anbu mask, or glasses he likes to be kept in the dark as shinobi should be. On His back are 2 large scrolls containing his two strongest puppets. But if you looked closely you could see the Onikage Emblem on his scrolls.

The next one looked liked a messed up Barbie doll. She had Purple Hair that reaches to her back Chocolate Brown Eyes. Wears standard Chuunin gear to intimidate her enemies. A Dark Blue Shirt that show off her C Cups but is hidden under the Chuunin Vest. Black Jounin Pants. Her Hiate-te is hung around her neck which has the symbol for the Onikage organization. She has bandages covering her forearms from her brute training.

Next One was another girl an emotionless machine. Silky White Hair, Chocolate Brown Eyes, wears a white Yukuta, Hiding her CC Cups. Also wears black baggy jounin jeans. Has black ninja combat boots on. Also wears a bandana with the Onikage Organization Insignia on the metal plate that's on the headband covering the dots that mark her as a Kaguya.

Then Finally Hiro went into smoke and out he came in his Onikage Attire. He had blonde spikes (like Naruto) with black highlights, blue eyes , black cargo's jeans, black ninja shoes, black vest, under the vest is a white t-shirt. Hiate-te over both eyes. Black fingerless gloves with seals all over. Wear a cloak just like the Akatsuki except it all black and white and instead of tons of clouds there is a gigantic Oni symbol that looks jus like the Uzumaki spiral on fire. Also wears a sakkat like Akatsuki. (You know hat thing?)

They all opened their eyes (well since Hiro has hiate-te over his eyes you don't know if his eyes are open) and then Hiro said with a smile adorning his face "Welcome Back Onikage Members" then everyone was either smiling, hugging each other or was in tears. The last thing he heard was "Hiro-Kun!" before being glomped by the Onikage women.

**A/N: Well we will have to wait to find out about the other members who are they what are their Origins? Well I love this job and wow I'd almost at 3000 words if I wasn't lazy I could type 9000 but like I said this is my first story so I can slack off some right? Anyways the next few chapters are gonna tell us about the OC and how they joined the Onikage and flashbacks. I think that means nine chapters of flashbacks and meaningless shit. Hehe prepare for filler hell!**** Oh yeah if your worried that I'm all conceded about my character then don't I'm not conceded like some people but my other Guy OCs' will get some girls too. **


	6. Reminiscing Pt 1

**A/N: Sorry I haven'****t Updated s****tress man**** exa****ms, the flu is going around lol and**** I****'ve**** got ****tons of headaches****. I just figured I passed my 1****st**** semester barely and I've had to push my studying up ya know how parents ****are.**** And Fucking Exams too TT I don't think I did ****good**** Sigh A****nyways back to the Story if you have any suggestion I'm open Justus, OC's, ****if you want me to change back to shinobi world instead of princess****es and paupers just ask ok? Lol **

**Chapter 6: ****Reminiscing ****Pt 1**

After they all got their little reunion done they went they started planning off how to destroy their main threat. Akatsuki. As Hiro came up with the plan. The girl with Black hair starred at him smiling softly. She was having ad thoughts about her and Hiro. That all went away when she was poked in the rips. She looked over to see who it was it was Kanai.

"You missed him huh Amaya" Kanai asked the raven haired kunoichi.

The kunoichi known as Amaya just sighed and nodded. He smiled at her and turned back to the meeting. So far it was all about how they were gonna get into the castle and battle strategies. She looked at Hiro who was busy giving off the orders of strategy of some sort and smiled. She remembered how she met him. She started to day dream about the past and everything faded away. The thoughts of Hiro were the only thing in her mind. Everything started to fade away as she was daydreaming about the past when she first met Hiro. Unknown to her the others were thinking the same thing.

**Furasshubakku no Jutsu**

_ Amaya was swiftly running at a pace that could make most Anbu proud. She was wearing her standard jounin outfit. A green vest and blue jounin pants that reached her shin (I think) and bandages going down from the shin to the ankles (again I think/ she is wearing what Kakashi's wearing)._

_ She was now a missing __nin__. She didn't want anything to do with the cursed village known as Kirigakure no more. The Mizukage was planning to wipe all of Kiri's Kekkai Genkai from Kiri's history. Most of her friends were from clans from all over Kiri and now they were all dead that's __thanks __to the Terror known as the Mizukage. _

_ Right now as Amaya was running behind her were 3 squads. 2 Anbu squads and a __squad of hunter nin. 'Well I feel loved' Amaya sarcastically thought to herself. She wasn't paying attention to where she was headed and slipped on a tree branch and fell. _

_She groaned and looked up and got up dusting herself._

_"Kuso! Now they'__ll catch up!" she said to herself as she g__ot ready to leave when__ a cry stopped her in her track._

_**Gyorai Shin! (Torpedo Needle)**__ and then needles from the ground popped out piercing threw her feet pinning her to her current location. As she fell down the Anbu and Hunter Nin came._

_"Hehe hey teichou__ (this is how you really spell it Bakas')__before__we__ kill her can we have some fun?" asked Bird. The captain just sighed._

_"Sorry but we gotta get this done quick if I don't finish this up my wife__ will kill me__."__ s__aid the __ca__ptain wearing the Bear mask.__ He sighed again as he raised his blade preparing to behead the mist nin.__ When he heard a few light thuds from behind him. He turned around to find out the squad of __hunter nin and the squad of Anbu in pieces bleeding__, Limbs torn off, muscles incompletely torn from the body of many Anbu. __It made him gag. Then he looked around he saw the air was getting thicker like…mist. He turned around to look at Amaya only to see her dissolving into water. _

_'Mizu Bunshin' the captain thought.__ He looked around and heard footsteps but barely. He felt her sneak up from behind him. Then he focused the chakra in the mist solidifying the mist into water then he focused the water around his body in a __cylinder circle-ish moment like a tornado. _

_"__**Mizu No **__**Tatsumaki (Water Tornado)**__" the captain yelled out clearing the mist. As the technique wore off shurikens and kunais came at him at a blinding speed. But he wasn't Anbu captain __for__ nothing__. He just deflected them life rain drops on a car__'__s windshield. Then he did some hand signs and then yelled out __**"**__Puressha-Nagare__"__(Pressuring__Stream)__and with that he spit out a stream of pressuring water all around the surrounding area.__ As it hit the __ trees knocking them down even making__ them __to dust under the pressure of the water and as the trees that didn't turned to bits hit the grounds making the tree dust and dirt fly into the air covering his view._

_ As the__ dust and dirt cleared out there was Amaya in the clearing with a tree trunk on her leg and blood gushing from her left arm as she was nursing it with her right arm trying to bandage it up with shirt piece that she torn off. He smirked and watched her squirm as he got closer and closer. He raised his blade a second time as he brought it down she closed her eyes and her life flashed before her eyes. From the moment she was born to her first kill to this moment. She sighed. 'I __guess__ this is it huh' she waited for the Anbu to bring down his blade. 5 Seconds passed and nothing happened. When she opened her eye she saw __3 Figures but the weird part was that two of them had kunai's poised at vital organs and the one in front of her caught the blade with his index and middle finger like it was nothing._

_The Anbu growled and demanded "Who__ the hell__ are you?!" _

_ The one in front of her lazily opened his left eye smiled and said "Onikage Organization at your service.__Hadachi__" __(Blade Break Technique)__and__ the two nin__'__s eyes widened. Then he broke his blade __with his 2 fingers. Right__ then the wind started picking up and in a blink of the eye the Anbu was in the air. The guy in front of her vanished and appeared behind the Anbu captain._

_ He whispered in the Anbu Captain's ear__ "It ain't nice to pick on the __defenseless__ especially a lady"__ Then he appeared in front of and gave him a right hook sending him up higher in the air. He appeared behind him and punched him __in the gut airing him out and __kicked him sending him flying to the left side. Then he made a kage bushin and threw him at the Anbu teichou at a rapid pace and the kage bushin grabbed him and spun him upwards (think Naruto and Sasuke Valley of End here) where the Original appeared and the original gave him an __another __a__xe kick to the stomach and yelled out_

_"Ryuu Rendan (Dragon Combo)"__ and landed as the others__ grouped by. The figure then went threw some hand signs and tapped the Anbu on the shoulder and the __Anbu__ yelled in pain.__ Then the figure took off his sakkat. Amaya turned to see the most handsome face she has ever seen. A pers__on her age maybe one yea__r older, he had blond hair, __black highlights,__ and white tips,__ a charming smile, he had the most electrifying sapphire eyes ever __it__ was like a never ending tunnel __you could look at it all day. He then kneeled down and said to the Anbu_

_"I could've killed yah but I'm in a good mood so Ima paralyze ya from the waist down." He said with a smile. At this everyone just sweat dropped_

_"Yeah, yeah, I think we got the rescue part down now can we please get on with this?" One of the other figures asked sounding irritated. He had a somewhat deeper voice then the other guy._

_"Awwwwwww Come on Man I was just getting warmed up." Said the other one sounding more childish than the rest. _

_"Fine" said the Blonde as he put on a serious face and turned towards Amaya. Amaya seemed to be frozen at the spot.__ She then remembered these guys were shinobi. She then put up her cold demeanor and gave him a cold glare. Hiro looked at her with a serious face and then spoke._

_"__Amaya Takeda__" he looked at her she stiffened but then regained her composure as she looked into his eyes. She saw that he meant no ill intent. He just looked at the others and they nodded. He looked at and smile._

_"Amaya Takeda you are requested to join the Onikage organization." He said with a smile_

_ She stood there shocked. S-rank criminal asking__ her to join their organization. She looked at the other 2 and looked at then looked at the blonde. He then jolted towards the other guys and they just nodded. The other 2 took off their sakkat while one of them took off their cloak._

_ The first was a guy with __w__ild white hair, the most distinct eyes ever. They were ruby red eyes__. He had a scar vertically going down his right side of his face on his right eye. He was the one that took off his cloak. He had a 4 pack, a diamond made Zanbatou, __on his chest he has a tattoo of a white howling wolf toward the moon and multiple scars._

_"Akitaka Ikimono"_

_She raised a brow at this._

_"Autumn Hawk Animal?__"_

_Akitaka just sighed and looked at her and spoke._

_"Don't ask k?" the man known as Akitaka said in a lazy ass voice._

_"Geez don't forget me" said the other guy. He was a brunette, his hair was silky… That was until he shook his head crazily like a dog after his bath. Now his hair was spiky crazy. He had chocolate brown eyes. He still had on the cloak with some symbol._

_"Yo! Watashi no namae Kanai desu. Nice to meet ya" (My name is Kanai) He smiled and waved._

_"..." Amaya just stared. 'This guy is actually an s-rank ninja?' She thought to herself until she felt his presence behind her. _

_"It's not nice to stare" he said as he poked her in the forehead. _

_ "Lay off Kanai" said the blonde as he walked forward out of the shadows. He was now wearing black ninja cargo jeans, the standard ninja sandals, a white t-shirt with a black vest over it. White fingerless gloves with square holes in the knuckles. On the top and outside of the glove there was a weird seal. He __also__ had a blank hiate-te over h__is__ eyes. (__Blank hiate-te as in a headband with no symbol for those who don't understand) One his back strapped in an X was 2 ordinary katana's. Though they were different from each other. One had a pitch black sheath while the other one had a pure white sheath. On the handles were the same seal as on the gloves. He bent over took her hand and kissed it and stood back up. _

_"Hiroshima Namikaze" He said and gave her a charming smile. Amaya just blushed and stared._

_"Uummm… sorry to break up the moment but we need her answer." said Kanai sounding bored since he was balancing a kunai on his nose. _

_"Right hehe so Amaya-chan your answer?" Hiro asked and smiled. _

_ Amaya blushed at the nickname and thought about the ups and downs of this decision. If she said yes she could hang around Hiro more. Which she turned and looked at him which he smiled __and waved. She didn't have to worry about the Anbu or Hunter Nins no more. __So she turned towards Hiro and them. _

_"I've made my decision" she said. They moved in closer._

_"I will join" she said and they all cheered or smiled or smirked. With that very decision was how she met Hiro and became a member of the Onikage Organization._

**Furasshubakku End**

She sighed and got up as the meeting was over. Then as she was leaving she heard Hiro calling her and turned around only to be tackled and placed on the ground in a sexually nice position (couldn't think of a word haha)

"Soooooooooo Amaya-chan I was wondering if you like to go out for a walk with me and the girls?" Hiro asked as he got up and helped Amaya Up. She dusted herself and looked at him.

"I guess…" and she was cut off as she was dragged to the park by Hiro. As they were running hair feel in her face and she blew it out of her face and thought to her. 'This is gonna be one long night.

**A/N: I feel so dead**** I think I did shitty on this chapter. Gah the exams are getting to me! Maybe if you read and review I'll feel better. XD please do R&R**** Now Since I'm ****Done**** Time for me to go play some DMC WHOOOOT DANTE KICKS ASS!!!**


End file.
